Night
by Anybodys
Summary: Leia hears noises in the room where Han's at.  She goes in there to see what's wrong.


The only sound heard outside was the foreign noises of the planet they had landed on. She was stirred, her eyes slowly lifting open to peer into the darkness. The thoughts of trying to go to sleep abandoned her; she knew there was never any hope of that. She knew she couldn't for a couple of hours. Putting her feet on the floor, she slipped a silky cream robe on and tiptoed across the floor. There was a noise in the room beside her. She froze, her heart pounding. That wasn't a noise from outside. She listened again. There it was again. It sounded like a grunt of some sort. Her eyebrows slanted at an angle to where she made a puzzled face. She wasn't sure if she should go in there or not. If it was some sort of a threat, she should go, but she shook that silly thought out of her head. No one would be aboard the _Millennium Falcon_. If someone was sick or injured, she should go in there. She knew that the injured thought was silly too. Why would they be injured at this time of night when no one was hurt before hand? The sick reason though, was reasonable.

Her eyes shifted towards the door. It wouldn't hurt. If it was nothing, there was no harm. Just by going in there wouldn't cause any harm at all. She headed through the doorway, and entered the room with soft footsteps.

There Han was, his sheets tangled, his hair messed up. She was almost surprised to see him sleep; it seemed that every time she was awake, he was too. But here he was, sleeping like a troubled child.

Maybe he was troubled.

She took a cautious step over to him, and Han jerked his head to the left side. He muttered something indistinct, and then he jerked his head again, his body following a split second later.

Holding her breath, she stared at his expressionless face for what seemed like hours. Han's hands twitched, and his legs swung over to the left, bringing the sheets with him. His body trembled, his eyebrows slanting over his eyes to give him a perplexed, disapproving look. "No," he murmured, and he rolled over so his front was pressed against the bed.

Putting a cautious hand out, she slowly reached for his bangs, and then slowly combed her fingers through it. For being such an arrogant, bull-headed smuggler, his hair seemed almost the exact opposite. His hair was soft, and she found herself liking it through her fingers. Of course, she felt idiotic for doing such a thing, and yanked her hand away when his head faced the wall opposite of her. She sighed softly, and sat down on her knees and watched him. He was calm about a minute after her hand had jerked away, but then his body flopped itself back on his back, and he resumed twisting his legs in the blankets and making strange noises. "Stop," he said loudly, almost at a shouting tone. Her heart beat faster as she put her finger towards her lip even though he didn't know. "Shh," she whispered.

Listening closely, she didn't hear any other noises. Luke must not have heard him; that's good. She didn't want to bother him after all he did yesterday. Han, facing the ceiling, mumbled something again, something that sounded like "falcon". She rolled her eyes. Of course it was about the _Falcon_. It was the only thing he would die for.

Suddenly, he mumbled something else that made her heart almost stop after it had been beating so quickly. What was it that he said? Something like her name.

She listened closely, but he turned around again to face the wall. Discouraged, she scolded herself for even watching him. It almost made her seemed like a type of stalker, but she tried to believe it was only because she was worried about him. In her mind, though, she told herself watching him sleep was definitely crossing that line.

Was it any different, though, than a mother watching her child sleep? Yes, she thought downhearted, because he wasn't any relative of a sort, and she had a feeling their relationship was something entirely different.

"Luke," he muttered. She cocked an eyebrow. Really, now? That's must've what he said earlier. He must be thinking about some adventure the two had together without her. Frowning, she watched his arms flop uselessly over his chest, and he rolled onto his right side. Han let out a breath, then his legs did another dancing session. He opened his mouth again, and she froze.

She was certain it was her name.

His head rolled onto his right shoulder, his back resting on the mattress again. Clicking his tongue, he made an inaudible noise. Frustrated, she stood up and headed towards the door when he made a sound that appeared to be a muffled scream.

Running back on soft feet, she kneeled again beside his head. She put a hand on his forehead, and gently lifting her fingers off until she had one fingertip unhurriedly across his forehead. His breathing slowed down becoming calm and peaceful as she stroked her finger across his forehead. Casually, she slid it down his cheekbone until it was on the tip of his noble chin. Lifting it off, she leaned down and softly kissed his forehead.

All was silent as she stared down at his now peaceful face, but once again he opened his mouth. Finally, she heard him say, "Leia."

Was he awake? She bit her lip, studying his face. No, he wasn't. He didn't look any different then what he had as she had caressed him before.

She decided it was time to leave him. Rising on her toes, she stepped towards the door, taking a look back at him. As she was looking back, she hit her shoulder on the doorway and crashed down onto the floor.

Han jerked upwards, shouting at her. "WHO'S THERE?" he demanded sluggishly.

Standing up and ignoring the flame of pain spreading in her shoulder, she rushed over to him and put a hand on his arm. "Relax," she pleaded.

"Who's—who's—who's there?" he asked again softly.

Exhaling, she sat down on the bed. "Who do you think?"

He blinked into the darkness. "I can't see you."

She gave him a sad smile. "Just take a guess. Who's the only person I could be?"

His face lit up. "3PO?"

"Try again."

"Chewie?"

"Closer."

"Ah, Luke you kidder."

"Alright, you got me," she teased back. He reached out to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She scooted in closer, thinking he wanted to hug her.

He didn't. Instead, he asked, "Why are you here?"

She looked down at the sheets. "I woke up and I heard noises coming from here."

Han's face flushed. "And you…?"

"I came here to check on you, and you were okay, so I left and accidentally tripped," she lied.

Han smirked mischievously. "No, you didn't."

"Then what did I do?"

"I distinctly remember someone's fingers on my face."

"You must've been dreaming it," she told him, hiding her nervousness.

Looking away, his smile grew and he said, "Yeah, must've dreamed it."

The silence crept through the darkness. Han stared out still, smiling vaguely. "I don't believe you," he finally said.

She blinked up at him. "What?"

"I don't believe you, alright?"

"Why not?"

"Somebody kissed me."

"Dream person again, I presume?" she acquired.

Han shook his head. "It was far too realistic."

"You're accusing me of something I didn't do?"

"I never said it was you."

"Then who?"

Han's smile became lopsided as he turned his head to face her. "Isn't it funny how when I said that, you assumed it was you?"

She blushed. "You said my name."

Han's smile vanished, and he back at the wall he had been staring at before. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked gently.

He didn't answer. She brushed her hair out of her face. "You were also saying something about Luke and your ship."

Still not answering, he took her in her arms and brought her close. "Intruder go home," he said.

Relaxing and closing her eyes, she answered, "Never."

Time ticked by slowly, and she fell asleep in his arms. Han's head laid on hers, and now it was reverse: she was asleep, and since he couldn't do the same, he would just watch and wait.

What he had been dreaming about was something he could never forget. One of his only moments of weakness. The moment where he found he had truly loved her. On Bespin, where he had been put in carbon freeze.

He would never forget it. If he had died, he would've never seen how that Luke turned out, never would've known what Lando would've done to his ship, never would've known where Chewie went, and never would've known who would have Leia. Han wouldn't have been able to defend her, wouldn't have been able to keep her away from all harm. He wouldn't have been able to hug her close when she was scared or happy or whatnot, and never would've been able to kiss her ever again.

It was all part of the past, though. He lifted his head up and looked down at her, who was fast asleep against his chest. Han started to let his arms down slowly so she would lean back a little, until she was resting at an angle in his arms where he could lay her down on the bed.

After adjusting her position, he bent down and whispered, "I know it was you the whole time. Only one person could've made me feel that love, feel that calm." He leaned forward even farther and kissed her forehead as she had done to him. Han then softly said, "I was dreaming about you, and I'll only stop when I don't love you. This will never happen, though. Never."


End file.
